POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE
"Power Rangers Dino Charge" es la serie número 18 de los Power Rangers. Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos en febrero de 2015. Constó de dos temporadas y 44 episodios. Sinopsis Hace 65 millones de años el mago intergaláctico Keeper, que es el guardián de las poderosas Energems y las tiene en su poder, es atacado en el espacio por el malvado cazador de recompensas Sledge. Keeper se ve obligado entonces a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia y aterriza en el planeta Tierra. Este planeta está habitado por aquel entonces por los dinosaurios. Keeper decide entonces que los dinosaurios se encarguen de guardar y proteger las Energems de la codicia de las fuerzas del mal. Así Keeper guarda cada una de las Energems en un dinosaurio distinto. Tiempo después Sledge provoca por accidente una lluvia de meteoritos que cae en la Tierra extinguiendo a los dinosaurios. Desde entonces las Energems están perdidas en la Tierra y las fuerzas del mal de Sledge tratan de encontrarlas. Millones de años después, un alienígena aprendiz de Keeper, llamado Zenowing, viaja a la Tierra para investigar y estudiar las Energems. Pero solo logra encontrar la Silver Energem que crea un vínculo con él y lo convierte en Titanosaurus Power Ranger Silver. Zenowing se queda una temporada en la Tierra estudiando el poder del Morphin Grid y los Zord y su conexión con las mágicas Energems. Quien más tarde encuentra una Energem por accidente en una cueva hace unos 10.000 años antes de Cristo es el cavernícola Koda. Koda se queda con la Energem sin saber aun demasiado sobre su poder (y sobre el hecho de que se puede convertir en un Power Ranger, pues las Energem ya están conectadas al Morphin Grid. Y de que puede manejar zords de dinosaurios). Koda es atacado por un tigre y cae al hielo, por lo que queda congelado durante miles de años, y no muere gracias al poder de su Energem Más tarde el Caballero del pequeño reino europeo de Zandar, Sir Ivan, encuentra por accidente una Energem en un río mientras iba dando un paseo con el pequeño príncipe de Zandar. Sin embargo Ivan y el príncipe son atacados por el villano Fury (por órdenes de Sledge) que pretende hacerse con la Energem. Pero durante la lucha de Sir Ivan con Fury, Ivan queda atrapado dentro del cuerpo de Fury con la Energem. Muchos años más tarde es el adolescente Chase Randall quien se hace con otra Energem, pues una hechizera Maorí le regala esta piedra preciosa. El aventurero de Nueva Zelanda Albert Smith también encuentra una Energem mientras escalaba una montaña y se convierte en un Power Ranger. Ya en 2015, la adolescente Kendall Morgan, que es la responsable del museo de dinosaurios de la ciudad americana de Amber Beach, encuentra por accidente al místico mago Keeper. Ambos deciden entonces tratar de buscar las Energems que siguen perdidas y de reclutar a los Power Rangers que ya las hayan encontrado (pues las Energems, cuando son encontradas por la persona adecuada, crean un nexo de unión con esa persona otorgándola poderes Ranger y haciendo que esa persona no envejezca y haciendo que pueda controlar los zords de los dinosaurios con los que las Energems estuvieron unidos). Así, consiguen encontrar a Koda y a Chase, y también a los adolescentes Tyler Navarro, Shelby Watkins y Riley Griffin que han encontrado cada uno una energem por accidente en Amber Beach y se han transformado en Power Rangers. Reclutado el equipo de cinco Power Rangers, los cinco (con la ayuda de Kendall y Keeper) se encargan de tratar de buscar el resto de Energems que aun están perdidas, y de luchar contra las fuerzas del mal de Sledge que aun busca estas piedras mágicas en la Tierra para conquistar el Universo. Más adelante Sir Ivan logra escapar del cuerpo de Fury y, con su Energem, se convierte en el sexto Power Ranger del equipo, el Pterodáctilo Power Ranger Gold. Más tarde el actual príncipe de Zandar logra descubrir otra Energem y se convierte en el séptimo Power Ranger, aunque no se une al equipo y solo ayuda al resto de Power Rangers en ocasiones excepcionales. Más adelante Kendall y su equipo de Power Rangers logran detectar la presencia de otra Energem en Nueva Zelanda. Esta Energem es la que está en poder del aventurero Albert Smith. Cuando Albert Smith es atacado por las fuerzas de Sledge siente miedo de luchar contra ellas. Su temor, junto a su avanzada edad hacen que Albert Smith otorge su Energem al equipo de Keeper, Kendall y los Power Rangers. Esta Energem acaba escogiendo a Kendall para que se convierta en la octava Power Ranger Dino Charge. Finalmente los Power Rangers Dino Charge logran acaba con Sledge aunque su nave espacial se estrella en un lugar oculto de la Tierra. Allí, el resto de villanos intergalácticos que Sledge como cazarecompensas tenía atrapados se liberan de sus celdas, y el más poderoso de ellos (Heckyl) toma el mando y ordena al resto de los villanos que venzan a los Power Rangers Dino Charge para hacerse con sus Energems. Así, los Power Rangers Dino Charge deben enfrentarse a su nuevo enemigo Heckyl y a sus secuaces. Poco después de varias batallas con estos villanos, Tyler se reencuentra con su padre James Navarro. Su padre descubrió hace 10 años la Aqua Energem y creó una unión con ella, esto hizo que nunca envejeciera y que le otorgara los poderes del Aqua Ranger. Tyler y James pasan cierto tiempo juntos hasta que James se despide y se va de Amber Beach para seguir con su búsqueda de la Energem plateada y para que Tyler pueda continuar con su vida con sus amigos como el nuevo líder de los Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Más adelante el alienígena, aprendiz de Keeper, llamado Zenowing logra contactar con los Power Rangers Dino Charge y les dice que la Silver Energem la tiene él en su poder y que él es Silver Ranger. También les advierte de que se planea un gran ataque a la Tierra desde fuera en el espacio y que le ayuden a llegar a la Tierra para ayudarles a defenderse. Finalmente Zenowing logra llegar a la Tierra y se convierte como Silver Ranger en parte del equipo Power Rangers Dino Charge. Es entonces cuando los Power Rangers Dino Charge descubren que Sledge no había muerto tras el ataque a su nave espacial, sino que había huído justo antes y se había refugiado fuera de la Tierra con la poderosa Dark Energem. Su plan es reclutar una armada junto a su jefe intergaláctico Lord Arcanon y atacar la Tierra de forma definitiva para hacerse con el resto de las Energems. Sin embargo Sledge es derrotado por los Power Rangers Dino Charge y se ve obligado a retirarse a su nave escondida en a Tierra de nuevo. Sledge entonces ejecuta un plan desesperado: utiliza la Dark Energem para arrancar la Tierra fuera de su órbita, pero los Power Rangers Dino Charge logran destruir la Dark Energem y, como consecuencia de la explosión tanto Sledge como la Tierra caen en un agujero negro y regresan al pasado. En ese pasado en la Tierra hace 65 millones de años, los Power Rangers Dino Charge se encuentran justo en el momento en el que Keeper está en la Tierra y se disponía a guardar bien las Energems. Entonces los Rangers ponen en marcha un plan, este es derrotar a Sledge y a todos sus acólitos mientras el Keeper del pasado lucha contra el malvado Fury, uno de los acólitos de Sledge. Mientras esto sucede, los Power Rangers Dino Charge entran la nave de Sledge y, cuando este llega a la nave, los Power Rangers se van. Y Heckyl, ahora un aliado de los Power Rangers, activa un trineo intergaláctico que tenía desde hace millones de años y arrastra con él la nave de Sledge hasta el sol destruyéndola. Como resultado, el viaje en el tiempo de la Tierra nunca sucedió ni todos los eventos de Sledge atacando la Tierra, así que los Power Rangers Dino Charge se vuelven a encontrar en la Tierra en 2016 donde ni ha sucedido el ataque de Sledge ni los dinosaurios se han extinguido, ya que fue Sledge quien los destruyó con varios meteoritos. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Dino Charge Con cada persona con la que una Energem ha creado un vínculo es capaz de obtener inmortalidad biológica (manteniendo indefinidamente las características fisiológicas actuales de la persona), de obtener mayor fuerza y capacidad física y de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes, y de controlar zords de dinosaurios que están ligados a cada Energem. A cada persona con la que ha una Energem ha creado el vínculo, esta Energem también otorga a la persona un Dino Charge Morpher (en el caso de la Energem dorada es un Gold Ptera Morpher, y en el caso de la Silver Energem es un Titano Charge Morpher) con el que la persona puede disparar o bien se puede transformar en un Power Ranger Dino Charge. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers Dino Charge recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers Dino Charge fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. Gracias a las Energems, los Power Rangers Dino Charge también pueden llamar a sus Zords: unas máquinas de combate gigantes que poseen el espíritu de cada dinosaurio que contuvo a cada Energem hace millones de años. Los Power Rangers Dino Charge también pueden controlar a sus respectivos Zords con entrenamiento. Los Zords pueden unirse entre ellos formando diversas combinaciones de SuperRobots gigante de lucha. Las Energems pueden optar por proteger a sus portadores a través de diversos medios, si es necesario. Los Power Rangers también pueden reclamar sus Energems a distancia a sus manos. Para contener las energías ilimitadas de las Energems, Kendall inventó los Dino Chargers, que canalizan la energía de las Energems a través de una batería. Kendall construyó diversos Dino Charges que canalizan la energía de las Energems de distinta manera. Algunos Dino Charges son capaces de controlar a ciertos Zords, otros son capaces de controlar ciertas armas o de combinar armas y zords. - ARMAMENTO RANGER: * Energems * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Chargers * T-Rex Smasher * Tricera Drill * Stego Shield * Para Chopper * Raptor Claw * Dino Com * Dino Cycle * Dino Spike * Ptera Saber * Royal Dino Punch - ZORDS: DINO CHARGE MEGAZORD TRI-STEGO-PTERA FORMATION: - PTERA ZORD - DINO CHARGE MEGAZORD TRI-STEGO FORMATION: * T-Rex Zord * Tricera Zord * Stego Zord PARA ZORD RAPTOR ZORD PACHY ZORD PLESIO ZORD ANKYLO ZORD TITANO ZORD Personajes principales durante la serie * Tyler Navarro - Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red * Chase Randall - Parasaurolophus Power Ranger Black * Koda - Stegosaurus Power Ranger Blue * Riley Griffin - Velociraptor Power Ranger Green * Shelby Watkins - Triceratops Power Ranger Pink * Sir Ivan de Zandar - Pterodáctilo Power Ranger Gold * Kendall Morgan - Plesiosaurus Power Ranger Purple * James Navarro - Aqua Ranger * Príncipe Phillip - Graphite Ranger * Zenowing - Titanosaurus Power Ranger Silver * Keeper * Sledge * Heckyl * Fury * Poisandra * Albert Smith Banda sonora de la serie La banda sonora de la serie está compuesta por Noam Kaniel, el tema principal está compuesto por Ron Wasserman con arreglos de Noam Kaniel. Está interpretado por Noam Kaniel e interpretado por John Adair Episodios TEMPORADA 1: 1. Powers From the Past 2. Past, Present and Fusion 3. A Fool's Hour 4. Return of the Caveman 5. Breaking Black 6. The Tooth Hurts 7. Let Sleeping Zords Lie 8. Doubla Ranger, Double Danger 9. When Logic Fails 10. The Royal Rangers 11. Break Out 12. Knight After Knights 13. Sync of Swim 14. True Black 15. Rise of a Ranger 16. No Matter How You Slice It 17. World Famous! (In New Zealand) 18. Deep Down Under 19. Wishing For a Hero 20. One More Energem 21. The Ghostest With the Mostest 22. Race to Rescue Christmas TEMPORADA 2: # When Evil Stirs # Forgive and Forget # Nightmare in Amber Beach # A Date With Danger # Roar of th Red Ranger # Forged Under Fire #Home Run Koda #Riches and Rags #Besties 4Eva #Gone Fishin #Love at First Fight #Catching Some Rays #Recipe for Disaster #Silver Secret #Wings of Danger #Freaky Fightday #Worgworld #The Rangers Rock #End of Extinction #End of Extinction Especiales: - Especial de Halloween: Trick or Trial - Especial de Navidad: Here Comes Heximas